Gargantuan Apocalypse
Gargantuan Apocalypse is a fighting game for the PS3 being made by Lemmykoopa24. It features animals, fish, reptiles, etc. of supersized proportions battling in some of the world's most famous cities. Story TBA Gameplay & Controls You take control of a gargantuan animal and fight your opponent. There are 3 types. Terrestrial, Aquatic, and Semi-Aquatic. Terrestrial animals can only go on land, Aquatic's can only stay in water, and Semi-Aquatic animals can fight in both. The animals have different strength, speed, defense, and abilities. Some animals are from monster movies, as admitted by Lemmy. *Control Stick - Move. Use with Square and Triangle for different attacks. *Square - Attack *Triangle - Alternate attacks. *Circle - Attack surroundings. *X - Jump *R1 - Pick Up (if possible) *L1 - Throw *L2 - Guard *R2 - Charge Attack Monsters Mega Shark *Type - Aquatic. *Strength - 4/5 *Speed - 4/5 *Defense - 1/5 *Abilities - Unstoppable in water. Defense of enemy is reduced by 1 point. Attacks *Square - Jumps across the land, bites enemy, then lands back in the water. *Triangle - Jumps while somersaulting, causing multiple hits. *Tap Square - Same as Square, but will constantly bite for more attacks and damage. *Charge Attack - Jumps furiously at opponent. Rest TBA... Giant Octopus *Type - Aquatic *Strength - 3/5 *Speed - 4/5 *Defense - 1/5 *Abilities - Attacks all enemy's at once. Cannot be physically attacked by Terrestrial's. Attacks *Square - Whips with a tentacle. *Triangle - Flail's tentacles at enemy's. *Tap Square - Will squeeze enemy in tentacle. *Charge Attack - Snaps all tentacle's at foe at once. Can only be used on one foe. Rest TBA... Crocosaurus *Type - Semi-Aquatic *Strength - 5/5 *Speed - 3/5 *Defense - 4/5 *Abilities - Immune to poisonous attacks. Attacks *Square - A strong crunch with it's jaws. *Triangle - A tail whip. *Tap Square - Will bite foe, and squeeze them in it's jaws. *Charge Attack - Runs straight at foe with it's jaws wide open. When it hits the target, it will unleash a devastating, almost fatal bite. Rest TBA... Mega Python *Type - Terrestrial *Strength - 3/5 *Speed - 5/5 *Defense - 2/5 *Abilities - Can squeeze between small openings in between buildings. Hard to hit. Attacks *Square - A quick strike. *Triangle - Leaps at opponent at sinks it's fangs into them, injecting poison. *Tap Square - Will constrict opponent. *Charge Attack - Will inject poison while constricting. Rest TBA... Gatoroid *Type - Semi-Aquatic *Strength - 4/5 *Speed - 4/5 *Defense - 3/5 *Abilities - Immune to poisonous attacks. Attacks *Square - A bodyslam. *Triangle - Rolls into a ball and bowls into opponent. *Tap Square - Bites enemy several times. *Charge Attack - Spits out slime. Rest TBA... Terrorantula *Type - Terrestrial *Strength - 2/5 *Speed - *Defense - 2/5 *Abilities - Can climb any available surface. Can hit opponent from anywhere. Attacks *Square - Strike with fangs. *Triangle - Shoots a web. *Tap Square - Skitters into opponent, causing countless hits. *Charge Attacks - Fires tons of webbing onto foe, trapping it. Rest TBA... Scorpioid *Type - Terrestrial *Strength - 3/5 *Speed - 4/5 *Defense - 5/5 *Abilities - Attacks will do constant damage to enemy's. Attacks *Square - Hits with pincers. *Triangle - Strike with tail. *Tap Square - Constant snaps with pincers. *Charge Attacks - Runs at them with it's live pincers and tail. Rest TBA... Rest TBA... Levels *London, England *Columbus, Ohio *Vancouver, British Columbia *Sydney, Australia *Washington, D.C. *Montreal, Quebec *Paris, France *Boston, Massachusetts *Anaheim, California Rest TBA... Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games